


Of Edges and Walls.

by 1234WhatAmIDoing1234



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: A Lot Of Them Probably, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Apathy, Awkwardness, Bad Jokes, But Easy, Canon-Typical Violence, Cats, Character Growth, Cultures, Drugs, Emotions, Empathy, F/M, Family, Family Relationships - Freeform, Fluff and Angst, Freeform, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Glasses, Gonna add tags as I go, Government Conspiracy, Hatred, I Don't Even Know, Jokes, Multi-Chapters If I won't Get Bored, Personal Challenges, Personal Developement, Personal Growth, Philosophy, Psychology, Slow Burn, Smoking, Survey Corps Just Starts Existing, Swearing, Tags May Change, Three Exactly, Very Slow Probably, Wall Patrols, Warnings May Change, What If Erwin Had To Establish Survey Corps From Scratch AU, at some point probably, comradery, contradictions, emotions are hard, i need to stop, walls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22479538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1234WhatAmIDoing1234/pseuds/1234WhatAmIDoing1234
Summary: ‘See you around, Ackerman.’ You raised your hand.He grunted with a nod, second cigarette already between his teeth. His usual reply.You considered asking him if he was coming, but then again, he probably wanted a few minutes to himself, accidentally stumbling upon you in the darkness....Walking close to the edge like an utter idiot!Some thoughts can't be forgotten.The Walls protect us from many things, good and bad.But what will protect us from ourselves?
Relationships: Erwin Smith & Reader, Furlan Church & Levi & Isabel Magnolia, Hange Zoë & Erwin Smith, Hange Zoë & Levi, Hange Zoë & Reader, Levi & Erwin Smith, Levi & Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Reader, Mike Zacharias & Reader, Moblit Berner & Hange Zoë, Moblit Berner & Reader, Nanaba & Mike Zacharias, Nile Dok & Erwin Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Letters And Cigarettes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Levi have a funny relationship.  
> Why has he come here again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attack On Titan has well-written and interesting characters so I decided to spoil it with my writing because why not?  
> Thank you for reading! Leave kudos and comment if you want more chapters, I guess?  
> Have a nice day, person reading my word vomit!

# Of Edges And Walls

### Chapter 1: Letters and Cigarettes.

Footsteps.

 _‘Great, someone had to come.’_ Taking a deep breath. Loudly exhaling. _‘Can’t get a fucking second to relax.’_

_They won’t walk next to the edge though… right?_

Your eyes didn’t move an inch, looking at the stars poking through the clouds.

It wasn’t exactly the nicest thing you could have thought but it lacked bite either way. In a clearly melancholic mood, everything in your head sounded apathetic, like your inner voice couldn’t even bother. You didn’t blame it. Besides, it wasn’t like you were going to scream at the person for coming here, you have been in their position dozens of times - accidentally interrupting someone’s alone time. And, you would probably annoyingly stare.

You snorted to yourself. Quietly, with no real mirth. Your thoughts definitely were a mess.

Normally, you’d already be in a sitting position, trying to get a glimpse of the person coming closer, but you didn’t care today. Today, you had your own pity-party. With no guests invited. Wallowing in misery was a private thing, thanks.

Still, you felt a bit curious… or alarmed… or both.

_No. I won’t turn my head. If it’s a killer I’m gonna die, big deal._

Of course, being quite a rational person, you questioned if this mysterious someone was going to trip over you. You sincerely hoped not, don't want to be responsible for someone’s fall outta the Wall after all. Unless they really were an assassin, then they could fucking fall to hell.

Deciding to simply listen if the (hopefully) person would be somehow lucky enough to stumble upon you (even though the Goddesses know the Walls definitely are wide enough for someone to _not_ walk close to the edge, where your head is), you stared at the sky. You have heard every step of the mystery pal (or your future killer) before they stopped right beside your head.

_Well that’s nice._

You sighed slightly. In the silence of the night it sounded as loud as a Titan’s breath.

_Probably smells like one too. I feel like vomiting._

A few seconds passed and you haven’t changed your position. You had a hunch you knew who it was. Finally looking to your right, you met a very not impressed stare of Levi- _fucking_ -Ackerman. After tense seconds of observing each other, he opened his mouth to say something.

‘You want to get a fucking cold?’

You lazily blinked at him. ‘Do you?’

Usually, you were the one asking rhetoric questions while he replied with irony or an annoyed glare.

_Times change, it seems._

His brows turned into a deeper frown as he sat next to you. Whenever the both of you patrolled the Walls, the atmosphere was peacefully silent, sometimes filled with ironic banter.

This was certainly new.

You were a bit… surprised. You and Levi were, dare you say it, comfortable with each other. Still, other than your joint wall patrols for the last few months, you haven’t spent time together. Sometimes, when both of you searched for quiet during free time, you’d bump into him up here but you’d go your separate ways.

Perhaps it could be called mutual respect. You couldn’t tell, respect and you didn’t go in pair.

Huffing in an amused manner, you took a good look at him.

Dark, tossed by the wind locks were blending into the night. You could hardly see his face but you had a feeling he was scowling.

_We will never know._

You had no strong opinion about him. You knew he was a beast in hand to hand combat, still having the memory of the time you two sparred. You grimaced internally.

His sense of humour was entertaining, of this at least you were sure.

Steely eyes looked away from the horizon to you again.

‘You good?’ His voice was dark, smooth. You didn't know why, but it reminded you of a dog’s bark.

You couldn’t see his eyes and they were the most telling part of his face, truly. But, if your ears weren’t lying, you could hear the question was slightly forced, as if saying it decidedly would make it less awkward. You did the same thing so you could tell. You’d be more graceful with it though, adding a laugh at the end to water down the roughness.

Or, you were most likely projecting. Who cares?

‘Fun-fucking-tastic’ You laughed breathlessly, almost making it sound authentic. _‘I’m frightfully good at this.’_ You thought cynically. _‘Years of playing a happy person can do that to you.’_ Your head reasoned.

‘Your gloomy vibe can be seen from the ground’ He deadpanned, cold eyes analyzing you.

‘Oh? When have you changed into an emotionally intelligent person, Ackerman?’ You grinned at him sideways, slowly sitting up. ‘Tch,’ an eye-roll ’just answer the fucking question.’

You gripped the letter in your hand harder. ‘Just… some _personal_ issues’ Tensing, trying to make him back down. Usually, you wouldn’t make a problem of telling somebody such a thing, you’d even turn it into a joke and complain a little, probably.

But, in the end, it would be false. A lie.

On top of these Walls you were yourself. Here, it was just you, the sky above and the unknown in the front. The only person you ever talked to here was him, Goddesses know why. Perhaps because you felt he was a sad guy underneath all of his shit? Maybe you felt comradeship with a fellow introvert who searched for peace up here as well?

You’d think about that later.

Either way, being untrue here would make this place feel soiled. You have thought it through during the nights your mind wouldn’t shut up. In a way, you decided that the top of the Walls was pure. No houses, not a lot of people, just a big, blank circle you could walk on for days and never get lost.

_Although knowing me, I’d probably manage that._

‘You gonna do something about them?’

That was the very question you came here to ponder.

‘I guess so…’ Was your laconic reply. ‘I will have to ask Erwin for a free week or two to take care of the problem though.’ _Please_ not more.

‘What are you going to do for so long? Take the biggest shit of a lifetime?’

You snorted.

‘Indeed, my personal issues are with constipation.’ You grinned at him lazily, slouched. ‘How did you know? Any personal experience?’

This time he huffed out an amused puff of air, turning his head to look into the distance.

 _‘Maybe that’s his only laugh? If so, he must be a miserable man.’_ Just thinking about laughing with only part of your lungs, made you feel weird.

‘Everyone and their mother could see it on your face. Very constipated.’

‘So you _are_ speaking from experience then?’ You laughed lightly, feeling more energetic. ‘And how can you even tell? I can’t see shit in this light. Or lack of if, thereof.’

Both of you have relaxed. Levi’s shoulders weren’t tense like usually.

_It could be the meager light though._

He didn’t seem like a guy who’d care enough to talk to someone about their problems. Who would have thought he’d make you feel a bit better? You knew that the moment you’d come back to your quarters, you wouldn’t be able to stop thinking about what was awaiting you, but for a few minutes you were less cranky about it.

_Geez, I’m so dramatic. It’s not like someone died._

‘I’m not the one wearing shitty glasses.’ Silvery-blue eyes skimmed over your glass frames, hands reaching for his jacket’s left pocket. ‘Got a match?’

_Why do people in these walls have to do **that**?_

You didn’t know who was a merchant good enough to sell a clean-freak like Levi Ackerman a pack of cigarettes, but you hated them.

The first time you saw him smoking was two months ago. Back then, you couldn’t even be called good acquaintances, just two people sharing a patrol out of coincidence. You planned to leave him alone. His friends died three months back so you wanted to give him space, he didn’t seem like a chatty person and being silent on the Walls felt right. Yet, the moment you saw him smoking, disgust seeped out of you in waves. He ignored your burning gaze and disgruntled glances for an hour. You thought he wouldn’t say anything about it, until he glared right back at you.

‘Got a fucking problem?’ He drawled annoyed, teeth gritting the cigarette so it wouldn’t fall. You were taken aback.

‘No.’

‘Good.’ He turned his head back.

‘Not with that at least, but with your habit of slowly killing yourself, yes.’ You replied, not sure why your emotions were getting the better of you and yet clapping yourself on the back for not forgetting your tongue. _Yasss!_

‘Tch, not your fucking lungs, not your fucking problem.’ He was half-turned to you again, standing closer to the outer edge of the Wall, a meter of space between you but his glare reached you just fine.

You were suddenly hit with a thought, a memory you didn’t want to have. Just because of seeing him smoking and being a prat about it. You really hated this shit.

_Fuck him._

‘Well, you are a part of Survey Corps now, so at least make yourself useful and not die because of cancer or whatever shitty illness you can get with this.’ A distasteful nod to the pocket you knew his cigarettes were hidden. ‘I wouldn’t be particularly sad, but Erwin would be inconsolable that a man who wanted to kill him died oh so soon, somehow.’ Voice pissed off and an ironic smile, so fake it hurt to look at. Just to annoy him. ‘We need all the people we can get. We’ll send them to their demise, mostly, but still.’ A falsely calm shrug. ‘Being in the Survey Corps means you have a bigger probability of dying sooner outside. Maybe the illness won’t be fast enough to get to you, is that what you are hoping for? For the Titans to be faster?’ You raised your eyebrow and gave him an inquisitive look, ignoring the fact you just insinuated he was hoping for death. Your smile turned into a grimace. Perhaps it has been one from the very beginning.

_After all, aren’t smiles just grimaces but more refined?_

There was one last thing that just _so_ wanted to roll off your tongue. It would be _swee_ t to say it, to say what you thought could be the real reason he started smoking. You almost had, but clamped your mouth shut before it got out. If you were somewhat close, you’d let yourself say that, but alas, you weren’t. Also, the Walls are quite high and the fall would feel long…

You didn’t like the fact that what you said to him was close to your personal beliefs. A bit _too_ true… well, at least you vented a bit.

Waiting for his reply, you looked at him closely. He had an unreadable expression, just a blank face calmly observing yours. You expected anger, maybe begrudging amusement so, not wanting to do anything, you just stood there, looking back at him. Both of you were delusively calm but anyone with eyes would see that the air between you was tense, or maybe it was just you. Concentrating on the sounds of the wind and the warm feeling of sunrays on your skin, you looked at the horizon. It wasn’t too hot nor too cold, just right, and the forest afar looked peaceful, bathing in the sunlight.

Levi gave you time to collect yourself, watching you until your eyes came back to him.

‘You gonna push me off the Wall or what?’ You finally asked. If you had detected an ounce of anger in him, you’d be honestly considering if he would do that but as it were, he seemed calm enough.

Another second of silence.

‘Got a lighter?’ Was his apathetic, if gruff, reply. Words rolling from his mouth calmly.

You were going to kill him. Shooting your hands into the sky above, you asked Goddesses for more patience. Even if you didn’t believe in them.

_Is he trying to show me how little he thinks of my opinion? Haha…_

Looking at him for a few seconds, with your arms back at your sides, you sighed, ran both of your hands over your face and, begrudgingly getting a small pack of matches out, shot him a cold glare.

‘No.’ You hated helping people dig themselves deeper into their addictions. And yet, you tossed them to him, just like you tossed countless of them to others.

You sighed.

‘Happy?’

He lit it up.

‘Yes.’ Smoke started billowing around you. ‘You didn’t have to make such a shitshow out of it though.’ He said it flatly, maybe with slight amusement.

‘Thank you,’ you snorted ‘but I like making good shitshows for everyone to admire. One of my many talents.’

The rest of the patrol was spent exchanging comments like ‘Is this one of your other talents?’ when you tripped, or you asking him if he had only one expression in his arsenal of faces.

As the amount of your shared patrols during the two months increased, you started to appreciate that your jokes matched and that you didn’t have to watch out for what you were saying. It felt... refreshing.

‘I let you have a box of matches the first time you asked, and the next week you already lost it, why should I let you have more? Actually, why had I given you any?’ You grumbled the last part under your nose, squinting at him.

‘Are you making a shitshow of this again?’

‘Yes Ackerman, I do shitshows out of everything, I think we discussed that.’ Resigned, you took out one match (so he’d know you weren’t giving him the whole package this time) and passed it to him with the box to light it up.

Somehow, he quickly got that you had fire-making tools wherever you went.

‘Happy with killing yourself?’

He shot you a glare. ‘The only thing killing me here are your constant annoying comments and stupidity.’

You rolled your eyes. Shouldn’t have come here, then.

You let go of the topic. Constant nagging would probably make him smoke more and just to spite you, he’d ask you for fire. Asshole. ‘Of course. Anyway, why don’t you bring your own lighter?’

‘Broken.’ He said around his cigarette and inhaled deeply.

You wrinkled your nose. What irked you was that you didn’t dislike the smell of them. 

He held it in a way that made it impossible for his mouth to touch his palm, you observed.

‘Why not buy matches or whatever, then?’

‘You have them, don’t you? Besides, don’t want to waste my time going to a market for one thing.’ Another inhale with the slightest of shrugs, hands in his pockets.

‘Good to know me going to a market to buy this _one thing_ is not wasting my time, since it’s _clearly_ less valuable than yours.’

‘You like going to the marketplace. And you like matches.’ He said with a light shrug.

You snorted ‘Great observation skills you have there.’ He wasn’t wrong though. ‘Surprised you remember.’ You added, softer. You think you told him once that going to the marketplace was a nice breather from time to time. Not often though, it was still exhausting.

Your eyes fell to his cigarette. It was a fierce, fiery point in the darkness. Every inhale made it burn stronger, in time with the sound of his breaths. Contrasting with the dark surroundings, it looked mesmerizing. It reminded you of a fireplace, the nights you sat next to it, searching for warmth.

_**Clearly** , it’s time to go. _

Clapping your knees, you started to rise. He observed you closely but knowing he could hardly see in the darkness, you didn’t feel awkward. Which you were very thankful for. If you were embarrassed you’d probably accidentally slip off the Wall and your grave could have an inscription “Died because of clumsiness out of social awkwardness”.

And wouldn’t that be your life summed up in one, grammatically painful, sentence?

‘See you around, Ackerman.’ You raised your hand. He grunted with a nod, second cigarette already between his teeth. His usual reply.

You considered asking him if he was coming, but then again, he probably wanted a few minutes to himself, accidentally stumbling upon you in the darkness.

Walking close to the edge like an _utter_ idiot.


	2. People And Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You arrive at Stohess only to be met with three inebratied man, while Hanji - looking out for your safety - says more than she technically should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me again, hope you like it!  
> (Trigger warnings for mentions of sexual harassment!)  
> Do you have any ideas what character can our heroine be connected with? Dropped a hint in this chapter.  
> I fixed a few mistakes I found in the first one, should look cleaner.  
> Also, a big thank you to anyone who left kudos and commented, it gives me a boost, haha ヽ〳 ՞ ᗜ ՞ 〵ง  
> Have a nice day, person reading this.

# Of Edges And Walls

### Chapter 2: People And Secrets

It took you a few days of travel to arrive at Stohess. Your wheezed breaths mixed with the panting of your stud and physical exertion relaxed you, so the whole journey was pleasant. No overthinking, no obligations, just riding further ahead. A blissful combination.

On the night of your arrival, the chill in the air burned your lungs and made your skin tingle. You lead your horse towards the open gate, bright moon illuminating the road. Internally thanking Mother Nature for its compliance, you slowed down to a trot, hands tenderly patting the horse’s brown neck, eyes focused on the nearing hole.

The light coming out of it made you squint. Hmm, it seemed no one was stationed at the front. Stopping right before the entrance, you ran a tired hand over your face and massaged your eyes. The nerves were slowly getting to you, the sooner you’d be done with it, the better.

You carefully rode inside the tunnel, listening to the haunting echoes of your horse’s hooves on the cobblestone. An eerie feeling made you shudder, like your freedom was left before the gate and you weren’t sure you’d be coming back for it. Taking one last look behind, you swallowed.

_Dramatic much?_

Repeating every possible scenario you have thought of for this situation, you braced yourself.

Eyes quickly looked around for the green unicorn of Military Police. Sure enough, three man were slowly getting up from a table in the corner, no doubt annoyed they had to leave their booze behind.

_You don’t know me. You don’t know me._

Meeting them half-way, heart in throat, you relaxed every possible muscle in hope of looking as tired as possible. If you weren’t so anxious, you would have smiled at the irony, in the past hearing a few times that your face often seems sleepy or bored (or dead on the inside). Sure enough, pulling it off now made your face feel stiff as heck.

Hooded eyes finally met theirs and without a word, you took out a white envelope from the inner pocket of your jacket.

_You don’t know me._

‘Sorry for the trouble, Misters, I’m here to see my family.’ You smiled, baring teeth. Feeling your heart thundering erratically.

You passed it to them, staying on your mount.

_It’s a bit rude._

_I don’t care. The more space between us the better._

Until now, you were always wearing military uniform for such visits, but as a member of the newly founded Survey Corps you absolutely couldn’t show your Military Card to anyone from the Police Brigade. Nikolas Lovof wasn’t the only high-positioned enemy Erwin has obtained. Establishing a military branch that went against the basic principles of the government could make that happen, obviously. As a member of his personal squad, there would be people looking for you, and not to congratulate you on a job well done.

And _of - friggin - course_ , your house had to be located near Stohess District, where the Military Police Brigade had its headquarters. Of course.

Since you were in casual clothes, they’d have no reason to ask for your Military Card and would have to take the basic Citizenship one instead. This way they wouldn’t know that you even were a soldier. They _could_ treat you like shit though.

If someone bribed them and handed out a list of Erwin’s acquaintances you knew it wouldn’t matter, a name was all it took. You were scared to think about what that could mean for your family.

When planning your departure, you went through all possible options for making it through Wall Sheena without being detected. A citizenship under a different name was out of the question, they compared data on the card to that of family members and checked the address. The only way to get by unnoticed would be by scaling the Wall with vertical maneuvering equipment, but if spotted it would surely equal a ticket to the military court. There were quite a few Garrison soldiers on the Walls, under Military Police’s jurisdiction so...

No, thanks.

They couldn’t take you from the street, at least. No, appearances had to be preserved after all. But an unfortunate accident? Thugs going after you? Worse, going after your family?

It would have nothing to do with politics, _obviously._

‘Any drugs?’ The one reading your document, closest to you, drawled.

_He also seems the most intoxicated. Funny._

‘No.’ A shake of your head.

‘Illegal articles? Alcohol, cigarettes?’ He slurred slightly.

‘No.’ You had a bad feeling about this.

‘Unfortunately,’ He sneered. ‘we can’t take your word as is. A woman coming back from outer Walls alone? At night? Can’t do _, missy._ ’

Condescension. It reminded you of the days before military. Prideful stares. Treated like an idiot _._ A _curiosity._

_“Do you even know what you are doing?”_

Of feeling small.

You gritted your teeth so hard you heard them crunch.

One of the dicks, the only one with blonde hair, eyed you from head to toe with a grin. He made sure that you had noticed. In an instance, your whole body tensed, readying for something bad.

‘A _personal_ revision is in order.’ His sleek voice made you sick.

_Really? Are they this fucking immoral?_

Cold sweat slowly rolled down your neck.

_Stay calm, judge the situation._

‘Am I right, boy?’

‘Am I right, boy?’

It wasn’t a good day for Anton. He woke up with a headache (he was sure he didn’t drink _that_ much yesterday), ate breakfast and was told by his “superiors” he would have to take a nightshift. 

_‘What a bunch of lazy shits’_ He thought. _‘They will play cards and drink the whole day, then go to sleep, while **I** will have to sit through the night with some idiots.’_

At least he would become one of them – superiors, _not_ idiots - soon.

He’d already be, if it weren’t for that _damn_ man-child, Hirst.

Apparently, the little fucker had a highly positioned uncle who wanted his nephew to quickly move up in ranks, while hard-working people like himself were left in the dust.

_Fucking typical._

_‘Although,’_ He smirked. ‘ _if you ask me, I think the uncle is the happy father. Simply fucked his brother’s wife. That would explain the generosity.’_

The rest of his day was spent on patrolling, though he couldn’t say it was _that_ bad, at least a few tax-payers came up to him. Got himself quite a nice sum for lowering their official duty.

The old grandfathers were quacking in their boots, he swore. Trying to explain themselves –

_“I, I simply can’t afford it after my wife stopped working due to sickness. Alone I don’t make enough money.”_

Anton would be truly moved, if it weren’t for the fact that he saw them in a gambling house, playing together some stupid game where the probability to win was around one to a million.

_If they would see what’s happening in Wall Maria, man who truly can’t pay taxes because their wives died, I wonder what they’d say. If they saw my father, struggling to pay for anything, and with children to take care of because their mother died out of sickness._

He sighed. He was tired of everything.

_Give them some slack, they are as addicted to hazard as you are to booze at this point._

Yes, sometimes Anton thought about it. About his family, to whom he was sending his pay. About his father, who was _so_ proud.

_I wonder if he would be proud if he saw me here?_

Sometimes he did.

But not too often.

He countered these thoughts with booze when he could. Anything to stop them from forming. Drugs were his first choice but they would be too risky (and expensive), he would never get a promotion if caught.

So he was left with beer and vodka.

 _‘Even my addictions have to be basic.’_ He thought spitefully.

He couldn’t lie though, a lot of times people who came to him with “tax-business” _were_ in hard situations. Some weren’t able to maintain their income and were terrified of being thrown out of Wall Sheena or into the Underground. Being sent off to a farm to do labour wasn’t the nicest thing either.

Most people from here weren’t that different from the other inhabitants of the Walls. They worked like ants to see another day, scared of being ripped away from home. Just like most, they felt the lack of something greater in life. A purpose.

That’s how it was in every district after all. Work. Work. Work. Do something to forget. Work.

The small villages on the countryside had at least themselves to rely on. Space too, the districts were squeezed as fuck.

That’s exactly why Anton wanted to go up in ranks, get tons of money, send it to his family, gather enough for his future, buy a hut in the woods of Wall Rose and just exist. No obligations, no money, no family. _Nothing_ to take care of. Just nature and him. And no self-hatred, hopefully.

_And exactly in that order._

But to do that, he had to get rid of Hirst.

Framing him with drugs was too risky, so Hirst would either have to ridicule himself on his own, or do something that would be such a blemish in his files that he wouldn’t be able to get a promotion. It would have to be big though, people must remember it, so that even erasing it from his files wouldn’t make it better.

He was slowly starting to lose hope, honestly. He had to admit that the boy was obedient, he hasn’t made a single stupid stunt yet. Thinking about surrendering, he drunk with the damned guy and the other what’s-his-name a few beers during the nightshift.

_You’ll never get yourself a hut in Wall Rose. Damn it all._

He eyed the green-eyed boy who made his life harder.

_And I’m drinking with him, out of all people. The irony._

That’s when the girl rode in. Tired and rosy cheeked, she informed them she was coming to see her family.

It was the _perfect_ opportunity.

‘Boy!’ Anton repeated, nerves getting to him. ‘Revision, you heard me?!’

‘Sir, but isn’t it supposed to be done by someone of the same sex?’

_What the fuck? Ain’t he supposed to be a horny, inebriated twenty-year-old?_

‘You want to go and wake up some girl who has a free night, then go on! I don’t want to see how that ends though.’

Anton tried his best to not look at the weary traveller, who by now was wound as tight as a string. He didn’t want to think about the fact he was trying to get her sexually harassed by Hirst.

_Just don’t think._

_It’s for my family._

He gulped.

_Should have drank more for this shit._

Before Hirst replied, the girl opened her mouth, voice shaking with cold fury.

‘If you want the (Y/L/N) family to know that their only sick daughter went through “personal revision”, made by a man no less, then go on. I’m sure your asses will be handed to you on a golden platter by Nile Dok himself.’ Disdainful eyes looked at them, looked right at _him_.

Anton’s brain suddenly went into overdrive. It couldn’t be, she didn’t seem like a girl from a known family. Brown, leather pants, a black coat and knee-high boots, not to mention she was alone _and cussed_.

He quickly took her Citizenship from no-name.

It was hard to tell if the family had connections, but seeing that her address wasn’t in Stohess and instead somewhere between Mitras and the damn district, it was more than possible.

_She may be lying._

_But she may be not._

If so, they would be fucked. Her family may be one of the rich bastards basically giving them this job.

_Holy shit._

‘Sorry, Miss, we simply thought you were one of the smugglers.’ _Shut the fuck up._ ‘Not that you look so, of course.’ He added with a slight grimace, trying to smile.

‘Of course.’ Her irony didn’t promise good things. ‘May I have my Card?’

‘But I haven’t checked it yet.’ The no-name replied, voice appalled.

‘Don’t you see this is a Lady?’ Anton glared at him. He just wanted to end this. This night was a disaster. If she tells her daddy they didn’t check her Card thoroughly then whatever, ten times better than pissing her off more right now.

He passed it to her and apologized one more time.

‘We are sorry, right boys?’

Hirst looked at her calmly with slightly watery eyes. Not fully sober, not yet drunk.

‘Yes, excuse our behaviour, Miss (Y/L/N). It was unprofessional.’ He was spouting his typical goody two shoes shit again, but this once it was for a good reason.

_Thank the Walls, at least one of them understands._

No-name was so drunk Anton wasn’t sure if he could even hear them.

‘Yes, we will see. Well, I better get going. Have a pleasant night, _boys_.’ Why did he have a feeling she wasn’t being honest? Maybe because he felt her icy gaze?

_Well, she certainly knew what he meant with “personal revision”._

With a last glance, as if making sure no one would try something funny while she was looking elsewhere, she said.

‘And don’t drink too much.’

She was off, the sound of hooves heard echoing down the street.

‘Has she just mumbled “fuckers” at the end?’ An amused voice of Hirst asked.

_My house in Rose…_

_My morals…_

_(Don’t lie to yourself, you don’t have morals anymore.)_

He sighed tiredly.

‘Let’s get drunk, boys.’ 

Levi Ackerman stood on the Wall, cigarette lazily held in hand.

 _“Happy with killing yourself?”_ A voice suspiciously similar to hers whispered in his ear.

Levi was surprised that he slightly hoped you'd be already waiting up, ready to say this shit to him in person.

_What the fuck?  
_

He had to admit, he hasn’t appreciated your presence enough. The girl patrolling with him now was shitting her pants every time he looked her way. At least it was amusing.

She didn’t have any matches though.

He actually had to take a few from the box you gave him. He knew it was better to leave them for a time like this.

_Maybe it really is the time to repair that fucking lighter._

He heard approaching footsteps.

‘What’cha doing, Clean Freak?’

‘None of your business, Shitty Glasses.’ He looked to the right. Hanji stopped by him with a grin, brownish-red hair put into a tangled ponytail with fringe framing her oval face.

‘Oi, Cadet Lynnie! Miche is looking for you!’ She waved the girl over.

“Cadet Lynnie” ran up, hope in her eyes, yet a bit unsure. ‘Umm, but what about my patrol, Squad Leader?’

‘No worries, I came to fill in for you.’

‘Thank you!’ Lynnie glanced at him, ‘See you.’ and scurried of.

Hanji looked at him, grinning. ‘Is she afraid of you or is it just me?’ She couldn’t help the mirthful laugh that escaped her at his constipated expression.

‘Yeah. Underground thug, you know.’ He drawled.

‘If she knew what a softy you are she’d be surprised.’

‘Shut it.’ He glared, taking another drag.

‘Well, you are! Besides, (Y/N) likes softies, she is one after all!’

Yes, he is a softy who kills people. Ironic.

‘You must be the biggest softie in the fucking world then.’

‘Oh no, my secret is out.’ She gave him a sarcastic smile. Her lips quickly fell though, as if suddenly remembering something distasteful. Turned to look at the setting sun, her glasses reflected the light.

Silence. Something about her was off. He didn’t know Hanji that long but she was one of the people he spoke with more, rather than less. Should he ask what the fuck is going on? Honestly, being surrounded with people who didn’t want to kill him and treated him somewhat kindly gave Levi the biggest mindfuck of his life.

He didn’t have a lot of friends during the twenty five years he spent in the Underground. Basically, only two. Their associates spoke with Furlan, he didn’t know them and never had a need to. Kenny was… Kenny. When asked for his surname in documentation, he wrote down that bastard’s last name because, however pathetic this shit is, he had been the closest thing he ever had to a family, other than his mother. Kenny _did_ know her though, and so, was the only person he associated with her. The only trace of Kuchel left in this goddamned world.

Besides, he moulded Levi into something that helped him get out of the fucking garbage that was his home. He didn’t have to like it but it was the truth.

One of the things he hated the most were people who lied to themselves.

‘So, what the fuck got you so fucking gloomy?’ He asked you something similar the last time you both met.

‘I’m worried about her.’ Was the simple reply he got.

‘Why would you be?’ And why the fuck has she come to him?

‘Being in Erwin’s squad doesn’t make it easy for her in Wall Sheena.’

‘What does Sheena have to do with anything?’

_Is she…?_

‘She is from there, you know.’ She observed him, raising an eyebrow. ‘You don’t?’

He puffed out some smoke, closing his eyes.

‘Never asked.’ He was… surprised. ‘She doesn’t behave like most Sheena pigs I’ve met.’

‘Yeah, well.’ Hanji shrugged. ‘(Y/N) is a bit different, right? Maybe that’s why the both of us clicked so well. Two weirdos, ya know.’ She smirked fondly.

Hanji noticed the slightest hint of amusement in his eyes. ‘Can’t deny it.’

She grinned so wide it hurt to look at. Levi grew uncomfortable.

‘Tch.’ He observed the horizon. ‘Do you need to take a shit? Your face looks painful.’

‘Yes, exactly! Are we already forming a bond so great you can read my expressions? Truly astounding.’

He looked to the heavens.

_They do have a similar sense of humour._

‘Coming back to our favourite person- I really didn’t see it coming when she told me her mother comes from the Brzezinska family.’ Hanji keenly observed his reaction from the corner of her eye.

She really, _really_ didn’t want to be the one to tell him. It was (Y/N)’s right to choose whom she shared this information with, but they _absolutely had to_ make sure there was no talk about them in the Underground. Even if Levi hasn’t heard about the Brzezinska family, it would not guarantee that no one else did. He had been one of the strongest players there though, so if he _had_ , they would have to warn (Y/N).

_At least I have a feeling he started growing on her. (Y/N) would tell him sooner or later._

Or that’s what she told herself to feel better.

Levi stopped smoking and frowned.

‘ _What?’_ His voice turned hoarse. Eyes jumped around the scenery, not really seeing it.

She cheerfully replied, eyes like a hawk. Something was wrong. ‘Oh, you know about them, then? But you won’t tell it to anyone… ‘ Her voice lowered, more serious. ‘Right?’ At least she’d make sure he wouldn’t blab about it. She didn’t think he would, really, he wasn’t the type. But - better safe than sorry.

_Please say that you don’t know about them. Call me an idiot and say you don’t know._

There was something going on. His expression hardened, ‘I need to go find Erwin.’ and he marched right past her.

Well, that was unexpected.

‘What do you mean?’ She hurried after him.

‘I mean what I said.’ He started running, eyes slightly wider than usually, brows furrowed.

‘Fuck!’ He cussed, going down the Wall. She trailed right behind him. ‘Fuck this shit!’

Hanji swallowed, stomach churning uncomfortably. This was bad.

_What does he know?_

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> Sooo, I have completely no idea what I am doing. I have never written a reader insert but my AoT obession is so high that this happened. I have sunk to a new level... I also never used ao3 so I will probably have to learn it.  
> Anyway, the characters in the series are, to me, well-written and multi-dimentional so I thought I would destroy it all with my writing, haha (੭ु˙꒳˙)੭ु⁾⁾  
> Honestly, it's just a bit of fun and English exercise in one, so if you see any mistakes, feel free to point them out to me.  
> If you'd like to see more - leave kudos or comment if you feel like it *shrugs*.  
> Either way, have a nice day, person who stumbled upon my word vomit!


End file.
